Sólo un años de espera
by Andrea1MUSE
Summary: Edward es un vampiro que vive con los Cullen. Bella es una vampiro nómada, quien hizo una promesa con Edmund, su antiguo novio. En 20 años si no tenían pareja, ellos dos se harían compañeros. Ya han pasado 19 años. ¿Qué hará Edward cuando la vea? ¿La conquistara en un año? :)
1. Chapter 1

Primer visión.  
EPOV  
Estábamos Emmett, Jasper y yo en sala con el televisor encendido. Cambiando de canal y canal. Emmett pensaba puras tonterías sobre como molestarle. Y Jasper en su bendita guerra civil. Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban de caza, ya que somos vampiros desde hace años.  
Carlisle me cambio en vampiro, cuando yo me estaba muriendo de gripe española en 1918. Después cambió a Esme, su compañera, quien se había tirado de un acantilado por que su pobre hijo se había muerto. Años después encontramos a Rose tirada en la calle, violada por Royce King II y sus amigos. Pero ella se vengó matándolos uno por uno, nunca se bebió la,ángel de ninguno. Luego apareció Emmett, quien se encontrado por Rose en el bosque cuándo estaba de caza y lo llevo hasta Carlisle para que lo convirtiera para ella. Y así lo hizo. Tiempo después se unieron Alice y Jasper. Alice fue convertida por un vampiro que la quería en el psiquiatra. La familia de Alice, la mando a un psiquiatra por que ella tenía visiones del futuro. Un vampiro se obsesiono con su sangre y el vampiro que la quería la transformo, para que no la matara. Jasper, era mayor en la guerra civil. Lo convirtió María un vampiro que creaba un ejército para destruir a otro. Hasta qué se separa de María y encontró a Alice en una cafetería. Y esa es la familia Cullen.  
No toda la familia tiene un poder o don, como lo llamamos. Yo, por ejemplo leo la mente. Alice puede ver el futuro. Y Jasper puede manipular las emociones de los demás. Carlisle tiene una teoría acerca de esto; según traemos algo de nuestras vidas humanas. Yo era muy perceptivo. Alice ya podía ver el futuro. Y Jasper era muy carismático.  
Nosotros éramos vampiros vegetarianos, ya que bebíamos sangre de animales y no de humanos. Nuestros ojos era dorados y no rojo por la sangre humana.  
Emmett seguía intentado como molestarme. Hasta qué dijo:  
-Edward ¿En qué número estoy pensando?-(Que no diga siete. Que no diga siete)  
En realidad Emmett era estúpido. No se cómo Rosalie le vio algo.  
-Es el número siete.-dije con un poco de furia. Y siguió formulando ideas estúpidas.  
Decidí que era mejor subir a mi recámara para estar sólo.  
Yo soy el único que no tiene una compañera. Me siento mal. Tengo a mi familia y la quiero, pero necesitaba a alguien con quien contar tus anécdotas, cosas sobre ti, én el único virgen.  
Cuando era humano, siempre me intereso la guerra, salvar al país de los enemigos y todas esas cosas. Nunca tuve novia. Si iba a bailes y cenas, pero nunca hice contacto con una mujer.  
Ahora que soy vampiro necesito que sea perfecta.  
Carlisle cuando cambió a Rosalie, pensó que iba a ser mi compañera. Estaba muy equivocado. Rosalie y yo no compartimos en nada. Ella es la reina del hielo. Mientras que no lo soy tanto. Pero en fin, todavía soy soltero.  
No somos los únicos vegetarianos. Los Denali, también lo son.  
Carmen y Eleazar son compañeros. Con ellos viven las hermanas Denali: Kate, Irina y Tanya. Ella tiene una obsesión conmigo. Ella piensa que podríamos ser felices juntos y lo repite mucho. Pero yo como todo un caballero la rechazo amablemente. Tanya es muy superficial. Es muy hermosa, lo admito. Cabello Rubio-rojizo, ondulante, figura remarcada. Es perfecta... Para otra persona que no sea yo.  
Algunas veces los visitamos o ellos nos visitan. También tienen dones. Kate te puede electrocutar con su mano o inquino un dedo. Es muy doloroso. Y Eleazar puede saber que don tendrás o tiene, también les funciona con los humanos.  
Tiempo después llegaron Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle.  
Carlisle se fue a cambiar de ropa y Esme lo acompaño. Alice y Rose se quedaron en la sala con nosotros. Otra vez en la sala. Alice saludo a Jasper con pequeño beso en los labios. Emmett fue otro caso. Se fue a su habitación a hacer cosas inapropiadas. Trate de bloquear sus asquerosos pensamientos.  
Seguimos viendo la televisión, hasta que de repente Alice tuvo una visión: era una castaña, vampiro obviamente, que estaba de caza...  
-ALICE!- refunfuñé. Odiaba que me ocultara sus visiones. Aprendió muy bien a como no pensar en ello.  
-No seas desesperado. Esperaras como los demás. Te beneficiara Edward. Lo prometo.-me dedico una sonrisa realmente sincera. Se fue Alice a su cuarto. Y si que sólo quedamos nosotros dos.  
-Jasper, a veces me desespera tu mujer. Yo no tengo mucha paciencia con ella.  
-Ya estoy acostumbrado a Alice. Así qué ves lo sienten las demás personas que no leen la mente. Te aseguro que te beneficiara mucho. Ella sintió una felicidad inmensa, cuando tuvo la visión.  
Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al piano de la otra habitación.  
Me se fue la noción del tiempo cuando acabe de terminar, cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba de la oreja. Era Alice.  
-Alice déjame en paz, que te he hecho.- pasamos por la sala en donde estaban todos. Emmett se empezó a reír como un loco, pero Rosalie le pego en la cabeza.-Alice, ya sueltame.  
-Esme obligarlo a ir de caza. Tiene que ir es importante. Muy importante. -rogó a Esme.- A parte no ha ido en una semana.  
-Cariño, ya suéltalo. -instantáneamente me soltó.- No puedo obligarlo, Alice. Es su decisión. -término Esme de decir.  
-Te haré la vida imposible si no vas de caza Edward. Y sabes que sí lo haré.- me amenazo con sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas.  
-Esta bien. Iré, pequeña enana. Pero ya no me molestes más quieres.  
Me fui directo a mi habitación para escuchar musica. Cuando escuché el grito de Alice y las risas de Emmett.  
-NO SOY ENANA!-grito con todos sus pulmones-. Ya me las pagaras Edward Cullen. Ya me las pagaras.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ MI HISTORIA UN POCO LOCA. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS Y ADIÓS.


	2. Chapter 2

Conociéndonos  
EPOV  
Al día siguiente, en la mañana fue muy cómico, ya que Alice me corrió de la habitación cuando escuchaba música. Me dijo que me divirtiera que cazara muchos pumas. Me dirigí al bosque me directo al bosque.  
El olor a pasto, animales, y la misma naturaleza era una combinación tan extraña, pero adictiva.  
Me adentro más al corazón del bosque, en donde se encontraban las depredadores y las pobres víctimas. Me detuve en seco para que el olor a cualquier animal me llegara. Llego era un simple ciervo macho, el cual se encontraba al lado del lago, al sureste. Corrí al lado de todas las partículas en el aire, la brisa fresca y el olor a sangre de,todos los animales. Cuando alcance a ver al ciervo, me escabullí detrás de una roca, para que no pudiera escuchar o ver. El ciervo se distrajo y lo ataque hacia su yugular, en donde enterré mis colmillos para beber toda la sangre que salía borbotones de su cuello. Finalice de beber de el y lo escondí detrás de unos arbustos.  
Quise buscar pumas, pero estos meses no eran de temporada. A Emmett le encantan los osos recién irritados o cuando salen de invernacion. Cada miembro de la familia tiene a sus preferidos.  
Me pare en medio del bosque, cerré los ojos y aspire con fuerza, para ver que otro olor me llegaba. El sonido de las cascados y ríos. El olor de cada animal y su deliciosa sangre pasando por sus delgadas venas.  
Esta vez era una cierva al norte de donde me encontraba. Corrí hacia ella en busca de su deliciosa y jugosa sangre. De repente me detuve. Era un olor de vampiro o vampiresa. Fresas con lilas. Delicioso. Cada vez que me acercaba más, el olor se hacía más fuerte.  
Hasta qué la encontré. Era una hermosa vampiresa. Que estaba cazando mi cierva, la cual ya no tenía sangre.  
Era el acto más sexy y sensual que jamás había visto. Cuando la castaña se volteó. Era más hermosa de lo que jamás pensé. Rostro en forma de corazón, labios rojos por la sangre, unos ojos dorados como los míos los más hermosos, que mis ojos habían visto y unas curvas pronunciadas a la perfección. Era perfecta.  
Tenía una pequeña gota de sangre corriendo por su escote. Era la peor idea que haya tomado. Ver sus pechos eran tan perfectos. No muy grandes, pero no muy pequeños.  
De pronto sentí mis pantalones muy ajustados. Rayos, rayos, rayos.  
¿Para qué quería una maldita erección?  
Ella se empezó a reír como una loca histérica, pero cuando pensé eso su rostro cambió a furia y se abalanzó sobre mi. Una cualidad de la que me di cuenta es que no podía leer su mente. Era extraño.  
-ME DIJISTE HISTÉRICA.-grito. Estaba encima de mi. Malditas seas Alice. Por eso oculto su visión de mi.-¿No hablas extraño que piensa que soy sexy y sensual cazando?-término con su voz celestial.  
Aparte mi mirada de la suya por vergüenza. En estos momentos estaría rojo, si fuera humano. Pero ya no me ruborizo, soy un vampiro.  
Se paró y ofreció su mano para ayudarme  
-Soy Isabella Swan. ¿Y tu eres?-pregunto con interés. No podía hablar. Estaba en shock. Por qué hablaba Isabella a mi.  
-Por que me dijiste cosas lindas. Aunque ya me las habían dicho. Gracias de todos modos. -sonrió de forma angelical.  
-¿No puedes hablar o es mi voz angelical?  
¿Cómo ella podía leer mi mente? Ese soy yo. Yo solo leo las mentes de los demás. Ellos son los desesperados que tienen que esperar a que digan la información.  
-¿Lees mentes?-que pregunta tan más estúpida, Edward. Eres el rey de los idiotas. Ella empezó a reír por lo bajó, mientras yo me seguía maldiciendo por dentro.  
-Claro, Edward. ¿Oye tu no tienes un hermano o un gemelo?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad. Podía ver un brillo en sus preciosos ojos dorados.  
-No. Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen. Pero mi nombre ya lo sabias.- yo todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, cuando ella me ofreció su mano para ayudarme. La tomé, su piel eran tan suave, fría y dura. La misma temperatura. Sentí una corriente eléctrica en el mismo instante que la toque. Después de dejar de tocar su mano, sentí un vacío en mi pecho.  
En ese preciso momento, empezó a sonar mi teléfono. Me aparte un poco de Isabella, para poder contestar. Alice.  
-¿A qué te gusto la sorpresa? Luego me contestarás. Trae a Isabella a casa. Gracias. Bye.- y colgué.  
Me quede pasmado ya que ella, ya conocía a Isabella.  
-Por favor llámame Bella. Isabella es demasiado informal y extraño.- me pidió Bella.  
-Me concederías el honor de acompañarme a mi casa.-suplique con un pequeño puchero, de los que hace Alice, cuando quiere algo.  
-Claro. Hagamos unas carreras. Cuando cuente tres salimos ¿entendido?  
-Por supuesto. Aunque soy el más ráp...  
-Tres.- y salió corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Tramposa. Seguí su olor y la alcance. Brincamos juntos el río y volvimos a correr a una velocidad increíble para ser un vampiro y por fin la alcance.  
Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal todos estaban el la sala.  
Entre primero y luego Bella. Todos se voltearon a ver a Bella y ella se quedo pasmada...

MUCHAS GRACIAS PO LEER MI LOCA HISTORIA Y SUS REVIEWS! SE LOS AGRADEZCO. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Algo sobre mi  
BPOV  
Cuando Edward entro a la magnífica casa de tres pisos, ventanales en lugar de ventanas pequeña y una decoración magnífica. Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala y voltearon a mirarnos. Si fuera humana estaría como un jitomate, por tanta atención.  
Me quede pasmada al ver los rostros de estos hermosas vampiros, familia de Edward.  
Eran casi idénticos a mi antigua familias, igual de vampiros. Tres rubios y cuatro castaños. Como los Collins. Vampiros igual que los Cullen, vegetarianos.  
(Edward, esta en estado de shock, puedo sentirlo) pensó Jasper. Casi idéntico a Jay.  
(Es una linda chica, Edward) observo Esme. Su rostro en formal de corazón, cabello color caramelo y un corazón tan bondadoso para todos sus hijos.  
(¿Qué le estará pasando, hijo?) me miro Carlisle. El jefe del clan Cullen. Rubio y muy guapo. En su trabajo, sería muy observado. Te distraerías por su belleza.  
(Ya tengo una nueva hermana. Alguien nuevo a quien vestir. Yupi !) se alegró Alice. La pequeña duende, con sus cabellos en todas direcciones, color negro azabache. Ella estaba loca por las compras, algo que a mi no me gusta. Me visto bien y punto.  
(Otra compañera de juego. Wow) agrego Emmett. Eran tan musculoso, casi como un oso. Si fuera humano, las personas dirían que toma muchos esteroides.  
(No es la gran cosa, preferiría a Tanya) concluyo la rubia llamada Rosalie. Era muy hermosa. Cabello rubio, rostro angelical, figura despampanante. Compañera de Emmett. Y en otras casa que no quiero pensar... Que asco.  
Su pensamiento me enojo, ya que me estaba comparando con otra rubia, igual o más hermosa que ella. Pero siempre las rubias son tan huecas de la cabeza. Asi que no eran tan simple como ella creía.  
-¿Sabes Rosalie? No soy tan simple com tu crees. Y aparte no me gusta que me comparen con una tal Tanya.-dije en un tono muy frío.  
Cuando acabe de decir eso, todos los Cullen se voltearon a verme, como si hubiera crecido tres cabezas. Emmett empezó a gritar como una niñita muy histérica:  
-NOOOOOO! ¿Por qué otro lector de mentes? ¿ por qué Dios?  
¿Por qué nos haces esto?. Es suficiente con el sabelotodo de Edward para que queríamos otro.- empezó a decir cosas a las cuales son se les entendía nada... Tiempo después Rosalie de dio un fuerte y, creo que doloroso golpe en la nuca, para un humano.  
Después todos nos quedamos callados en un incómodo silencio. Emmett pensaba incoherencias, mientras Alice formas de vestir y Rosalie que yo seguía siendo normal y simple. Edward era otra cosa. Fruncía su ceño y apretaba sus puños, hasta hacer sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza, por las cosas que pensaba Rosalie. No entendía por que se enojaba.  
Hasta que Esme rompió el silencio.  
-Hola querida. Mi nombre es Esme. Y esta es nuestra familia- hizo una pausa y fue presentando a cada unos de sus hijos-. El es Carlisle, mi esposo. Rosalie y Emmett. Alice y Jasper. Y por último Edward, al cual ya conociste.- dijo amablemente.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?-pregunto Carlisle.  
-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Pero díganme Bella, por favor. Es demasiado formal y no me gusta.- pedí amablemente.  
En un instante estaba parada y al otro sentada en un sillón al lado de Alice y Esme.  
-¿Y qué haces aquí?-me pregunto Rosalie con tono frío.  
-Soy vampiro nómada y estoy viajando por el mundo. Es divertido. Sólo estoy esperando la llamada de mi antigua familia y ya.  
-¿Puedo preguntar quien te transformo? Esta bien si no quieres contarnos-término diciendo con cierto temor a que le dijera que no.  
-Claro. Es fácil. Cuando era humana me dio caza un vampiro sádico y violento. Y mi novio me llevo a Phoenix, para que no me encontrara. Pero yo soy muy terca, me cito en el estudio de ballet y me mordió. Finalmente me convertí en vampiro y mi novio mato al vampiro con ayuda de sus hermanos. Y luego terminamos. Cada quien se fue por su lado y aquí estoy.  
-¿Cuantos años tiene?-dijo Edward.  
-Eternamente 17 años y en años vampiros, por así decirlo 20 años.  
-Que curioso. Moriste muy estúpidamente. Que gracioso. -término Emmett y se empezó a reír como un loco. Me pare del lugar en donde estaba y lo enfrente, diciéndole:  
-Creí que tenía a mi madre. Eso no es nada estúpido. Al menos para mi punto de vista.  
-¿En dónde te piensas quedar?-pregunto amablemente Esme.  
No me había puesto a pensar en donde. Supongo que en un hotel sería asqueroso, pero mañana pensaba conseguir una casa cerca de este lugar.  
-Supongo que en un hotel.  
-Nada de eso Bella. Quédate en una de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes. Anda, para nosotros no es ninguna molestia-concluyo Esme con tono maternal.  
Lo pensé por un momento. Creo que sería buena idea y mañana me iría a conseguir una casa.  
-Esta bien. Me quedare esta noche, pero mañana iré a conseguir una casa o departamento cerca de este pueblo.  
Alice grito emocionada y me llevo a una velocidad a su cuarto para ver que ropa me ponía...

MUCHAAS GRACIAS A LAS SEGUIDORAS Y REVIEWS. PO FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEWS DE QUE LES GUSTA Y QU NO.

Nos vemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo sobre Bella  
EPOV  
Cuando Alice se llevo a Bella a su cuarto, todo el mundo desapareció. Menos Esme, la cual me pregunto:  
-¿Te gusta, verdad?-si fuera humano estaría todo rojo por la vergüenza de admitir que Bella me gustaba.  
-Si tienes razón Esme. Me gusta y mucho. Siento una corriente eléctrica cada vez que la toco. Me causo cosas que jamás había sentido con otra mujer o incluso Tanya que siempre anda detrás de mi.  
Es realmente confuso, Esme.-termine de decir todo lo que me causaba Bella.  
Esme me miro con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia mi.  
(Ya encontró a su pareja. Me alegro por ti, Edward. Ya has esperado mucho tiempo.) me quede con la cara de WHAT? Qué barbaridades estaba pensando Esme. Encontrar a mi compañera. JA JA JA.  
-Ahora solo conquistada Edward. Te deseo suerte.-y se fue a su habitación.  
¿Cómo conquistar a una chica vampiro?  
La cual también te lee la mente. Pero tu no pides leérselo a ella.  
Es que en realidad ya quería a Bella. ¿Ella sería la adecuada para mi?  
Toda la eternidad pasándola con Bella. Riendo con Bella. Jugando con Bella. Hacer el amor con Bella. Todo con Bella.  
No debí haber pensado en hacer el amor con Bella, ya que cuando la encontré en el bosque cazando se veía tan sensual y sexy.  
(Deja de pensar en su cuerpo, ella nos escucha.) haría Bella mi novia, en estas próximos semanas.  
Después de haber revivido el furtivo encuentro en el bosque, tuve que ir a mi habitación a darme una buena ducha de agua fría, para que se me quitara eso.  
Me dirigí a mi habitación a velocidad de vampiro y antes de entrar al baño escuche como Alice le preguntaba cosas a Bella. Así qué de dispuse a escuchar.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte, quien es tu antigua familia?-pregunto Alice.  
-Claro. Pero déjame advertirte que es un poco larga la historia.-declaro Bella.  
-Tenemos todo el tiempo. Somos vampiros recuerdas.-río Bella y Alice por el último comentario de Alice.  
-Haber... La familia Collins la conocí cuando me mide a Forks, a mis diecisiete años. Me mide con mi padre, Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks. Mi madre se volvió a casa en esa época, con Phil un jugador de béisbol-hizo una pausa. Pero antes de que Alice preguntara, ella dijo:-Las preguntas al final, Alice.- Phil viajaba mucho, ya que era un jugador de béisbol y yo me sentía como una carga. Por eso me mide con mi padre.  
Forks era el pueblo más lluvioso de todos los Estados Unidos. No siempre salía el sol. Siempre tenías que cargar un paraguas y un suéter abrigador.  
El primer día de escuela, me fui en mi camioneta vieja, la cual me la había comprado Charlie, a su amigo Billy Black.-suspiro. Y luego continuo.  
-Como iba diciendo el primer día que entré al instituto, era el juguete nuevo. La chica rara. En fin un montón de cosas. Conocí a Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Ben, Eric y Ángela.  
Ángela me caí muy bien y nos hicimos amigas. Jessica y Lauren eran las populares de la escuela. Las dos rubias. Mike empezó a seguirme como un perrito faldero por todos lados. Nunca le dije nada. Jessica se enojó conmigo por que a ella le gustaba Mike.  
Una semana después llegaron los Collins. Eran cinco. Eran muy pálidos casi como el cal. Tenían unos tipos moretones abajo de los ojos. Y eran muy bellos. Ellos eran:  
Rosie, la rubia más hermosa que cualquier modelo. Emmett, su novio, el que tomaba muchos esteroides, eso era lo que decían en la escuela. Alicia, la pequeña hada, con su cabello negro y todo rebelde. Jay, novio de Alicia, el hermano gemelo de Rosie, el cual tenía una cara de dolor cada vez que pasaba por alguna persona. Y por último, Edmund.  
El era un dios griego, el más hermoso de todos sus hermanos. Tenía una ventaja era soltero. Eran hijos de el doctor Carlos y su esposa Esmeralda. Se habían mudado de algún lugar frío.  
Después de esa clase me tocaba biología. Cuando entré el ventilador me dio en el cabello. Mi compañero de laboratorio era Edmund. Después de que entre a la clase, el tenso en su propio lugar,se sentó en la orilla del lugar y no respiraba. Cuando acabó la clase, Edmund fue el primero que se fue de la clase. Al final de cada clase, me dirigí a la recepción para que me firmara mis papeles y ahí estaba el con sus increíbles cabellos revueltos, pidiendo que le cambiarán la clase de biología por otra.-Tomo un gran respiro.  
Yo me sentí devastado cuando dijo que se había enamorado de otra persona.  
No sentía mis piernas para moverme del lugar y alargarme de una buena vez. En vez de eso me quede para escuchar la segunda parte de su historia.  
-Y luego ¿Qué paso?-insistió Alice. Yo seguiría escuchando su conversación.  
-En donde me quede... Edmund no se presentó en una semana. A la siguiente semana me saludo como sino hubiera pasado nada. Nos hicimos buenos amigos. Al día siguiente casi me aplasta una camioneta, la cual era de Tyler. Edmund me salvo, arriesgando su secreto. No me quiso decir nada. Yo empezó a sacar conclusiones de lo que era.  
Después de eso iba a ser el baile, yo no asistiría, porque tengo dos pies izquierdos. Acompañe a Jessica y Ángela a comprar sus vestidos. Pero me separe para poder comprar un libro de la tribu Quileute. Unos señores borrachos trataron de violarme, pero Edmund llego a tiempo y me llevo lejos de ahí. Platicamos en un restaurante.  
Me di cuenta de una cosa el era un vampiro. El no se opuso solo dijo que era un asesino.  
Me di cuenta de tres cosas importantes:  
Primera, Edmund era un vampiro.  
Segunda, una parte de el se moría por beber mi sangre.  
Y tercera, estaba enamorada de él.  
No hicimos novio. Al principio era un poco complicado, por que cada vez que me besaba, le ardía la garganta. Cada noche la pasaba conmigo.  
Su familia al principio no me aceptaba, en especial Rosie, quien me tenía envidia, porque yo era humana y podía hacer mi vida y tener hijos; algo que ella nunca podrá.  
Después de eso, podría decirse que éramos felices.  
Un día, decidieron que iríamos a jugar béisbol, ya que había truenos. Mientras jugábamos unos vampiros nómadas, decidieron darme caza. En especial James. Edmund y su familia acordaron llevarme a Phoenix y ahí no me encontraría.  
Pero me engañó diciendo que tenía a mi madre. Y me escape de Jay y Alicia. Me cito en un estudio de ballet. Cuando entré me acorralo y me mordió, los Collins llegaron casi a tiempo, pero la ponzoña estaba haciendo el cambio. Mataron a James.  
Después de eso, seguimos con nuestra relación, pero nos hicimos una promesa.  
Se trataba de que si en veinte años nadie encontraba una compañera, o en mi caso nos haríamos compañeros por la eternidad. Ya han pasado diecinueve años desde entonces y ahora solo espero su llamada.-término replantando su historia. Alice le empezó hacer preguntas y ella las respondía.  
Yo me di una ducha. Reflexione sobre el amor que sentía sobre Bella.  
Sólo tenía un año para conquistarla y hacerla mía por toda la eternidad.  
Primero tenía que idear un plan. Eso ya lo pensaría después.  
Ahora a componer una canción en mi hermoso y preciado piano para mi hermosa Bella...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Mañana 12 de septiembre es un día especial para mi ya que es mi cumpleaños y cumplo...  
Hubo un comentario en donde me preguntaban cuando actualizaría. Creo que sería todos los días.  
Quiero hacer un pequeño concurso. Consiste en cual que deje su comentario sobre la edad promedio que tengo. Ganara un capítulo dedicado a ella y me ayudara a escribirlo.  
Pistas: Tengo física y voy en segundo de ...  
Espero que participen. Acaba el sábado  
Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Que pasará...  
BPOV  
Después de contarle toda mi historia Alice, cambios de look, maniquere y pedicure. Salí de habitación y me dirigí a mi habitación.  
Me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que Edward sería mi vecino. Eso me alegraría un poco.  
Me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando el piano. Así qué decidí bajar para ver quien tocaba. Era Edward.  
Tocaba una linda nana de cuna. Un poco alegre y un poco triste. Era tan perfecta.  
Edward solo pensaba en mi. La nana era dirigida para mi. Me recargue en el marco de la puerta de la sala, mientras el seguía tocando como un ángel. Jadee cuando me miro con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Al igual que los míos.  
M señalo con una mano que me sentara con el, en el banquillo del hermoso piano de cola, color negro. Me senté a su lado y Edward empezó a tocar Claro de Luna de Debussy. Una hermosa canción de hace siglos.  
-Claro de Luna.-dije. El volteo a verme como si fuera una extraña.-Que sea una chica no significa que me guste Debussy. Son unos de mis favoritos.  
El me sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa torcida, que haría que cualquier chica se desmayara.  
-¿Cómo lo conoces?-me pregunto con curiosidad en sus ojos.  
-Si no mal recuerdo, mi mama lo ponía en casa una que otra vez. O sólo lo ocupaba para relajarse un poco.-termine de decir.  
Nos miramos a los ojos y así nos quedamos por un buen rato. No se sí fueron segundos, minutos u horas. Cada es nos acercábamos más el uno al otro para fundirnos en un profundo beso. Pero como en cada momento feliz, tiene que pasar algo... Empezó a sonar mi molesto y odioso celular. No dejaba de sonar, así que nos separamos sin dirigirnos la mirada. Edward se fue a su habitación a una velocidad más rápida que la de un propio vampiro. Y yo tuve que contestar mi hermoso y adorado teléfono (fíjate del sarcasmo)  
-Hola. Habla Bella.¿Quien llama?-conteste con aburrimiento...  
EPOV  
Casi a punto de besarnos y probar esos deliciosos y carnosos labios, tenía que sonar el teléfono de Bella. Y no dejaba de sonar. Hasta qué por fin Bella decidió contestar. Me separe de ella y me fui a mi habitación. Puse mi atención a la llamada de Bella.  
-Hola. Habla Bella.¿Quien llama? - aún su voz de aburrimiento sonaba tan celestial.  
-No es posible que no me reconozcan. Te lo diré de nuevo Bella. Soy yo Alicia, tu mejor amiga por la eternidad. Es que ya no me reconoces. Ya me cambiantes por alguien más ¿verdad? No me mientas, porque sabré la verdad. Pensé que... Ya sabes que olvidado. Hasta luego, Isabella.-su voz era de mujer, la cual fue muy melodramática para mi opinión. Me se escapó un que otra risita. Por Alicia.  
Ella empezó a refunfuñar y oí como tecleaba cada número en su celular . Espero hasta el segundo tono y contestaron:  
-Hola, ¿Quien habla?- pregunto una voz de hombre. Su voz no muy gruesa, podría decirse que era normal.  
-Soy yo, Bella. Pásame a Alicia por favor Jay. Sería muy amable de tu parte. Gracias.  
Me sentí roto en una parte de mi corazón no palpitante. Ya conocía a Jay, el cual era compañero de Alicia. Supongo que eran amigos o Aldo parecido. Seguí escuchando su conversación.  
-Alicia, no quiere hablar contigo, dice que ya la reemplazaste por otra o por tu nuevo compañero. Ya sabes como es Alicia. Llámala al rato, de seguro se le pasará el enojo.  
-Esta bien. ¿Qué esta pasando por allá?, ¿En dónde están viviendo?  
¿Cómo esta la familia? Y en especial ¿Cómo esta Edmund?-término de hacer su interrogatorio por ex-familia. Los Collins.  
Mi subconsciente me dijo que ella todavía estaba enamorada de ese tal Edmund. Pero mi parte racional me dijo que Gálvez ya no lo amara. Bueno que si lo amara, como aún hermano.  
O tal vez eso yo pensaba...  
BPOV  
Después de haberle marcado a Alicia y que me contestara Jay le pregunte sobre la familia, en donde vivían, y como estaba Edmund.  
-No pasa nada interesante. Estamos viviendo en Forks. En un pueblo en donde casi nunca sale el sol. Todos estamos bien. Emmett sigue siendo estúpido e infantil. Rosie sigue siendo un poco fría y esta enojada contigo ya que no te quedaste con Edmund. Alice todavía es adicta a la ropa y bla, bla, bla. Esmeralda es la madre más paciente y Carlos es doctor en hospital general. Y yo el mismo callado. -hizo una breve pausa y continuo- Edmund es otra cosa Bella. Cuando lo dejaste se deprimió tanto que casi intento suicidarse, pero Esmeralda y Carlos lo convencieron que esperara solo veinte años. Ha mejorado en su aspecto y en su actitud. Antes no salía de su cuarto y tampoco a cazar. Lo tuvimos que amenazar. Ahora ya sale esta más reanimado ya que sólo falta un año para su estúpida promesa.  
Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.  
Me quede sorprendida cuando Jay me contó lo que Edmund hacia cuándo yo no estaba con el. Ya sólo queda un año, Bella.  
-Esta bien. Manda saludos a todos. Gracias Jay. Nos vemos.  
Colgué el teléfono y lo guarde en los nuevos pantalones que Alice me había regalado.  
Me atrevería a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para poder conseguir un departamento. Y daría un pequeño paseo por el bosque para explorarlo más.  
Me dirigí a mi habitación a darme una pequeña ducha e irme al bosque. Cuando iba entrando, Edward paso a mi lado y dijo:  
-Perdón por lo de hace raro. Si quieres... Podemos ir a... -se veía tan adorable tartamudeando- ¿Podemos ir al pueblo o algún lugar al que tu quieras? Claro si quieres. No es que vayas por que yo lo digo. Es tu desciño...  
-Claro, que quiero ir contigo. Sólo me doy una ducha y nos vamos.  
Sonrió de una forma un poco estúpida. En su mente pasaba preparando algo o a donde ir. Me dirigí al baño y me duche. Cuando acabe me vestí con el nuevo guardarropa que Alice arreglo para puse algo cómodo y fui directo a la sala en donde Edward me esperaba...

Suspenso. Creo que ya tengo una posible ganadora. Yo me pondré en contacto con la ganadora. Dudo subir un capítulo el viernes, ya que mi familia me hará una pequeña reunión por mi cumpleaños. Muchas gracias por felicitarme .  
Nos vemos después. Bye. Dejen su comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Correo en perfil...la ganadora es Veró manda una idea lo que quieras que sea la cita de Edward y bella. Te espero


	7. Chapter 7

Este capítulo va dedicado a veró por haber ganado el mini concurso que hice. Ella fue la que adivinó mi edad y la felicito. Agradezco que unas pocas chicas hayan participado. Muchas gracias.  
Cita  
EPOV  
Cuando Bella se dio una ducha, yo la espere en la sala. Cada vez que bajaba un escalón estaba nervioso. Ya que sería mi primer cita con Bella. Me sentí tan feliz cuando Bella acepto ir conmigo a una cita.  
Después de que bajara, se veía tan hermosa como siempre.  
Traía unos jeans ajustados, una camiseta simple blanca y tipo chaleco, por aquí en Seattle siempre estaba lluvioso o hacia frío, aunque a nosotros los vampiros no nos afecta el frío hay aparentar con los humanos.  
Nos dirigimos a la cochera, para irnos en mi preciado y hermoso Volvo plateado. Bella solo una que otro risita.  
-Es tu preciado y hermoso Volvo. Yo solo lo veo como un auto muy rápido.-dijo con voz monótona.  
-Sólo yo conduzco mi auto. Si tuvieras un auto, lo apreciarías. -conteste.  
Le abrí la puerta, ya que en el pasado mi madre me había enseñado a ser un total caballero. Y me dirigí al asiento del piloto y arranque.  
Nos dirigíamos hacia las calles más famosas o visitadas en Seattle.  
Visitamos varios locales de turistas, de ropa-aunque para mi era muy aburrido. Alice era quien vestía a toda la familia- de comida, aunque no se porque entramos, ya que los vampiros no comen nada y nos da asco la comida por su asqueroso olor.  
En fin, entramos en todas las tiendas posibles. Y no estábamos nada cansados. Si fuéramos humanos estaríamos agotados. Por tanto caminar. Pero somos vampiros.  
Nos dirigíamos hacia una antigua biblioteca, porque me dijo Bella me dijo que le encantaba leer y todavía le gusta.  
Ella era el bicho raro en la escuela, porque se vestía con ropa normal, leía demasiado, no socializaba con las demás personas y era un poco simple, según ella. Pero yo la veo distinto, ella es un ángel enviada para mi.  
Cuando entramos le abrí la puerta y me dedico una pequeña, pero encantadora sonrisa. Mi corazón no latiente se incoaba más de felicidad.  
Anduvimos por varios pasillos con estanterías y repisas con demasiados libros, hasta que encontramos el que quería Mi Bella.  
Cumbres Borrascosas y Orgullo y Prejuicio. Libros del siglo XVIII. Y también compramos unos de esta época, para probar nuevas cosas.  
-Yo los pago, Bella. No es ningún problema.-quise pagar sus libros pero ella es muy terca.  
-No, Edward. Son mis libros, yo los pago y punto. -antes de que sacara su dinero de la cartera, yo los pague antes que ella.  
La vendedora pensaba puras barbaridades sobre mi y sus asquerosas fantasías conmigo. Un pensamiento que me enfureció fue el que ella podría ser mejor en la cama que Bella.  
Ni siquiera éramos novios. O algo oficialmente. Los humanos son tan estúpidos. Le pagué y nos largamos de la biblioteca y Bella murmuro:  
-Eso es tan asqueroso. Odio leer las mentes en algunos casos.  
Yo me reí por su teoría.  
-Así es la vida Bella. Imagínate cuándo Emmett y Rosalie están en pleno acto. Si es súper asqueroso. Pero te acostumbras. -termine y luego los dos nos reímos como locos. La gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor pensaba:  
(Están dementes) ; (son muy guapos) ; (deberían meterlos en un manicomio) y entre otros pensamientos.  
Estos pensamientos nos causaron más risas. Reímos y reímos, hasta que por fin nos pusimos serios.  
Tenía planeado llevar a mi hermosa Bella a un hermoso Padró que encontré la primera vez que case, sería una cita perfecta y romántica.  
Nos encontrábamos al frente del Volvo. Le volví abrir la puerta y le cerré cuando entro. Entre al asiento del piloto y nos fuimos de la ciudad.  
Mientras conducía íbamos platicando de nuestras vidas pasadas, por ejemplo:  
Cuando Bella entro al instituto, era el juguete nuevo. La chica rara. Tenía amigos superficiales, sólo una era su mejor amiga, después de Alicia, Ángela. Jessica y Lauren eran las rubias huecas. Jessica la odiaba, porque Mike la prefirió a ella en lugar de Jessica. Pero ni siquiera a Bella le gustaba Mike. También me contó que tenía un carro súper viejo, era un pickup naranja. Y era muy escandalosa. Pero a ella le gustaba.  
Y yo le conté que cuando era humano me gustaba ir a la guerra para poder salvar a mi país. Pero lamentablemente la gripe española me contagio y mi madre le pidió a Carlisle que me transformara. Aunque nunca supe como mi madre supo que Carlisle era un vampiro.  
También que en mis años de neófito, me rebele contra Carlisle y me fui durante unos años, para probar la sangre de humanos. Aunque sólo mataba a los malos, por ejemplo: violadores, asaltantes, y asesinos y nunca a gente inocente...  
Cuando por fin llegamos al bosque, teníamos que correr, para poder llegar a el.  
-tenemos que correr. Espero que no te moleste.  
-En absoluto-contesto con voz alegre.  
Empezó a correr al corazón del bosque. Eran unos pocos kilómetros que habría que correr. Ella me seguía detrás de mi. El olor a Bella, flores, animales y el pasto era tan asombroso. Una fragancia inexplicable.  
Llegue y me sitúe en medio del Prado en dónde había varias flores de distintos colores, amarillas lilas, azules, en fin era una gran vista. Eran tan hermoso.  
Bella se quedo pasmada de nuevo por la belleza del lugar. No pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra.  
-¿Te gusta?-Pregunte con cierto miedo en mi voz. Ella seguía en shock. Hasta qué respondió:  
-Que mi me gusta, me encanta están hermoso.  
-Eres a la única que se lo muestro.  
-Michas gracias, Edward. Me haces sentir especial.- y me abrazo. Enterré mi rostro en su sedoso cabello caoba con destellos rojizos. Olía tan deliciosamente bien.  
Nos sentamos en el pasto y nos miramos el uno al otro. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas... Realmente no lo se. Ella eran tan hermosa a la pequeña luz de sol que había. Su piel brillaba con unos hermosos diamantes en su rostro.  
Cada vez nos acercábamos para poder besarnos y por fin probar esos carnosos y rosas labios. Y este sería nuestro primer beso oficial y nadie lo iba a arruinar. Absolutamente nadie.  
Cuando nuestras narices se rozaron. Empezó a sonar un teléfono. El cual no era mío. Era el de Bella. Si era Alice, la mataría y al maldito celular. Ella se separó de mi y contesto su molesto celular  
-Hola. -dijo Bella desesperada.  
-Hola Bella. Soy yo Edmund...

Suspenso de nuevo. ¿Qué querrá Edmund?  
Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no olviden comentar o dejar su review que es lo mismo.  
Nos vemos. Besos


	8. Chapter 8

Esperándola  
EPOV  
Mi corazón se fue rompiendo poco a poco.  
Cuando contesto su teléfono, yo me quede sentado en el mismo lugar. No podía moverme. Era su preciado y amoroso ex-novio Edmund.  
¿Porque no pido haber marcado en otro momento?  
No tenía que interrumpir nuestro beso. Dos fracasados. Ninguno oficial.  
Me encargaría de matar al pobre celular de Bella, cuando ella estuviera con Alice o con otra persona. O sería accidente.  
-Hola Bella. Soy Edmund.-contesto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Bella de nuevo estaba perpleja por la llamada de Edmund.  
Tardo varios segundos o minutos, no lo se, en contestar y responder.  
-Edmund. Que sorpresa que me llames. No esperaba que me marcarás en este momento.-(Yo tampoco) pensé con sarcasmo.  
Bella se giró para mirarme y me fulmino con la mirada. Yo móvil mis manos en gesto de paz.  
-Te marque solo para saber como estaba el amor de mi vida. Ya sólo queda menos Mi Linda Isabella. Podremos ser felices por toda la eternidad. -Bella estaba muy incómoda conmigo a su alrededor.  
Así qué decidí irme y esperarla en el coche.  
Me levanté del asiento y me fui corriendo a toda velocidad, sin quieren escuchar su conversación.  
Reflexione. ¿Porqué Bella ya tenía que estar con alguien primero?  
¿Porqué tuve qué enamorarme de precisamente ella? Y ¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz alguna vez de mi vida?  
Muchas preguntas, pero sin ninguna respuesta.  
Sólo esto significaría que estaría solo el resto de mi larga y patética existencia.  
BPOV  
Después de que Edward se fuera ya no me sentía tan avergonzada.  
-Te marque solo para saber como estaba el amor de mi vida. Ya sólo queda menos Mi Linda Isabella. Podremos ser felices por toda la eternidad- no sabía que responder. Estaba nerviosa, frustrada, enojada conmigo misma, confundida y otras cosas más.  
Realmente todavía quería a Edmund, pero sentía un gran aprecio y cariño por Edward. ¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Diablos  
-Yo también te he extrañado Ed. Jay me dijo que estabas muy deprimido los primeros días, después de que me fui. -hice una pausa.- Pero creo que ya estas bien.  
-De verdad fue un martirio estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. Me trate de suicidar, pero me convencieron de que esperara unos veinte años. Y ahora, ya solo queda un año.- me sorprendió que lo dijera con mucha naturalidad lo de su estúpido suicidio.  
-Si ya solo queda un año.-dije con falsa emoción.  
La verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Estaba súper confundida.  
-Hay que vernos.-antes de que hablara, dijo- Como amigos, podemos ir al cine, al parque a donde tu quieras. Claro si tu quieres. - dijo con mucha emoción y espera a que le diera una posible respuesta.  
Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.  
-Claro. ¿Qué día sería?  
-Mañana o pasado. Nos podemos ver en Port Angeles.- término con su hermosa voz.  
-Por supuesto. Pero ¿Podría recogerme? En este momento no tengo un auto.- necesitaba comprar con urgencia un "bendito" auto.  
-Me encantaría. Pasaríamos más tiempo juntos. Y quisiera volverte hacerme mía. Que grites mi nombre. Hacerte el amor de todas las formas posibles. Poder lamerte, saborearte, morder y chupar todo tu hermoso cuerpo.-gemí en respuesta.  
Eso era lo que me encantaba de Edmund. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era tan especial y delicado. Pero rudo y sexy. Claro cuidando mi salud para no lastimarme.  
-Nos vemos mañana, pequeña gatita. Pasare por ti a las dos en punto. Espero que no faltes. Adiós mi amor.- y colgó.  
Ahora espero que Edward no hubiera escuchado mi pequeña conversación. Me daría mucha vergüenza.  
Empece a buscar a Edward, pero recordé que me esperaría en el auto. Antes de irme recogí una hermosa flor amarilla.  
Me dirigí al auto buscándolo por el sendero que me trajo Edward.  
Por fin lo encontré. Con esmero y esfuerzo lo encontré. O sólo podía haber olido su olor. Idiota. Suspire.  
Edward estaba recargado en su Volvo. Viendo un lugar sin sentido. O sólo estaba pensando. Me empece a acercar a Edward, pero el reacciono primero y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Que caballeroso.  
Entre y cerro. A velocidad vampirica entro al asiento del copiloto.  
Ninguno hablaba. Ni yo a él. Ni el a mi. Era un silencio incómodo.  
Mientras conducía, pensaba en la cita que tendría con Edmund. Sentía que traicionaba a Edward. Me sentía muy mal. Físicamente y mentalmente.  
En algunas ocasiones le miraba a Edward, pero el seguía con su mirada al frente. Apretaba sus puños en el volante, hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. No pensaba con mucha claridad.  
Maldición. Tenían qué interrumpir nuestro segundo beso fracasado.  
Me sentía atraída con Edward a mi lado.  
Su perfecto rostro, su pecho a la perfección y no me imagino las demás cosas que tiene. Su cabello de un extraño y hermoso color bronce, todo despeinando. Era muy sexy. Quisiera pasar mi manos por su cabello.  
Tal vez es modeló de shampoo.  
Antes de que llegáramos me tome todo el valor que tenía y lo bese..  
EPOV  
A unos pocos metros de llegar, Bella me beso. Me beso. Y casi chocamos. Me estacione al lado. Y volví besar a Bella  
La sensación eran tan extraña. Tenían un sabor dulce y adictivo.  
La tomé de la cintura y la senté ahorcadas sobre mi. Empezamos a besarnos furiosamente. No nos tuvimos que separar para poder respirar.  
Bella término el beso y empezó a besar mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Gemí. La poca experiencia que tenía, creo que ella la tenía en un nivel muy alto. Mordió, chupo y lamió mi lóbulo y cuello. Era tan asombrosa. Metió sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho y toco todo lo que tenía a paso. Me quito la camisa y volvió a besar mi tonificado pecho. Beso mis pezones y gemí en respuesta. Mordisqueo, lamió y chupo todo mi pecho. Empezó a bajar más sus manos hasta que llego a mis pantalones. La jale a hacia el asiento de atrás y estar más cómodos. Ahora era mi turno de hacerla gemir. La acosté en el asiento de atrás y volví a su boca. Explore toda su boca. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una perfecta sincronía..

Chan chan chan. Espero que les gusté. Se me ocurrió que Bella dejara su timidez y diera su primer paso. Gracias por sus visitas  
Y no olviden comentar. Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

No es capítulo  
Creo que ya no podré actualizar mi corta historia de ocho capítulos, llamada Solo la espera de un año. Las muchas tareas que me dejan, problemas y otras cosas harán que ya no actualiza más.  
Así qué regalare mi historia y le daré mi contraseña o puedo borrar mi cuenta y mis historias.  
Si te quieres responsabilizar de mi historia o seguir escribiéndola en los comentarios por tu correo. Si eso lo deseas. Fue divertido, mientras duró.  
Daré o borraré mis historias el sábado en la mañana. En su correo estará el nombre del usuario y contraseña.  
Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

El mejor día  
EPOV  
Nuestras lenguas danzaban en una perfecta sincronía. Encajaban perfectamente.  
Con nervios en mis manos empece a quitar su chaleco, luego la camisa. Era una diosa. Perfecta es quedarse corto. Era más que eso... Su sostén de un color azul eléctrico combinaba con su piel casi translucida.  
Como había visto antes, cuando la vi cazando, sus pechos no tan grandes ni demasiados pequeños. Tamaño perfecto. Creo que cabrían en la palma de mi mano.  
Volví a besarla y fui descendiendo hasta su cuello, creando un camino húmedo con mi boca, su sabor y esencia era magnífica. Pero tan adictiva. Seguí succionando su cuello en donde pasaba su deliciosa sangre, cuando era humana. Baje poco a poco al inicio de sus pechos, pero el estorboso sostén estorbaba, así que pase mi mano por su espalda, mientras Bella gemía del placer que le daba. Mi ego aumentó un poco. Desabroche el sostén y lo quite, lo aventé por ahí.  
Me dedique a observarla detalladamente. La misma diosa Venus le tendría endivia. Cada vez mi erección dolía y necesitaba quitarme el pantalón y el bóxer, para poder liberarla.  
Bella esquivaba mi mirada. Agarre su mentón y lo dirigí a mi rostro para volver a besarla. En todo el momento trate de no aplastar la tanto, pero mi pecho hacia contacto con el suyo. Sentía sus pezones endurecer en contacto de mi piel fría. Ella gimió y yo la silencie con mis labios. Nuestro beso comenzó muy romántico y sencillo, por así decirlo, pero luego era apasionado y dominante. Metí mi lengua en su boca y empezaron a dar guerra, por quien era el que dominaba.  
Simplemente, no nos separamos en ningún momento, no necesitábamos el aire para poder respirar.  
Sujeto mi cabello y empezó a pasar sus dedos por el acercándome más a ella.  
Baje mis manos a su cintura. Sentía nervios y un poco de miedo al hacer esto. Deshice el beso y baje a su cuello y a sus pechos. Los bese con desesperación y con hambre. Succione sus pezones y con mi otra mano, atendí el otro pecho. Bella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Cambie de puesto e hice lo mismo con el otro. Era sumamente deliciosa.  
Desde mi posición podía oler su excitación, era un olor distinto, pero más adictivo. Eso provoco que mi erección se volviera más dolorosa de lo que ya estaba. Bella toco mis pantalones y los bajaba poco a poco. Sus sedosas y frías manos recorriendo mi piel, era el paraíso. Antes de que mirara de nuevo ya estaba desnudo ante ella.  
-Yo creo que tienes mucha ropa, señorita Swan.-dije con voz muy ronca por toda la excitación que sentía en ese preciso momento.  
-Has lo que quieras con ellos, señor Cullen.-sonrió picara. Sonaba muy bien como me llamaba señor Cullen.  
Mis manos cobraron vida propia y bajaron los pantalones de Bella. Sus pequeñas bragas del mismo color que su sostén, no dejaba nada a la imaginación.  
Mis temblorosas manos fueron descendiendo más y más hacia sus caderas para poder deshacerme de sus bragas. Bella mantenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados.  
Cuando las quite, me maraville de la maravillosa vista que Bella me brindaba a su perfecto y escultural cuerpo. Sin duda este sería el mejor día de mi vida.  
Volví a besarla con pasión y toda la lujuria que sentía en este preciso instante. Mis dedos viajaron a su plano vientre e introduje un dedo en ella. Bella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Mis dedos se sentían alrededor de Bella. Caliente, estrecha y perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Adentre otro dedo más y empece a bombear lo cada vez más.  
Bella estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, la ayude la que llegará. Moviendo mis otros dedos en su clítoris. Cada vez gemía más y más.  
Su cavidad se empezó a encerrar cada vez más a mis dedos. Cuando Bella llego a su orgasmo, se corrió en mi mano, y por instinto me lleve la mano a mi boca para probar de su excitación.  
Era el sabor más sabroso que jamás había probado. Quería seguir probando más y más de ella. Pero eso lo dejare para otro momento.  
Después de que se recuperará agarre mi miembro y la mire a sus ojos para que me diera su autorización de hacer esto. En respuesta a esto me beso furiosamente. Eso significaba que si.  
Poco a poco fui introduciéndome en ella. El calor era muy distinto al sol o a otra cualquier cosa que difundiera calor. Bella era muy estrecha. Demasiado para mi opinión. La sensación de estar dentro de ella, era la mejor de toda mi corta existencia. Me di cuenta de que no era virgen.  
En cada embestida, se sentía más estrecha, los dos gemíamos como locos.  
-Más... Más.. Más fuerte... Edward..-gimió en mi oído, lo cual causo una gran excitación en mi.  
La embestí más y más fuerte, como ella me había pedido. ..  
Es un poco corto pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.

Supongo que es el último capítulo que haga. Gracias por sus comentarios. Besos.


	11. Cita con Edmund

Luego de ese momento tan maravilloso con edward estábamos platicando cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya había amanecido así que me comenzó a besar y así pasamos un buen rato.

Hasta qué decidí irme a bañar.

Edward me voy a ir a bañar- y me levanté al baño. Me di una ducha larga y tendida. Me puse un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca de tirantes unos tacones blancos también y una chaqueta de cuero (todo regalo de Alice) Salí y comencé a bajar las escaleras pero empezó a sonar mi teléfono con una canción de Muse- supremacy.

Hola- conteste sabiendo obviamente quien era.

Hola gatita- me dijo con ese su tono tan... Tono de voz.

Hola ed- le dije algo nerviosa por que estoy en una casa llena de vampiros con un súper desarrollado oído.

Em... Verás... Es que yo no tengo tu dirección así que sí me la das estaría bien- Wow el nervioso?

Em... Verás lo que pasa es que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes así que sí me dices donde nos reunimos sería mejor si? Le dije, por que creo que no les va a agradar mucho que digamos que Edmund me venga a traer aquí.

Eh... Claro te mando la dirección por mensaje va? Me pregunto algo dudoso.

Claro está bien, nos vemos hasta entonces- le dije queriendo colgar ya. Eh claro hasta luego- me respondió. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando su mensaje entro.

1600 E Olive Way. Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras todos estaban ocultando sus pensamientos tal vez tenían alguna duda pero no se animaban a preguntar.

Hey bellita!- Hablo Alice.

Si? - oh oh tiene escrito en la cara compras. Que te parece si el sábado vamos de compras me parece que no tienes mucha ropa si?- me pregunto con esa su cara de made by Alice. Como negarme, tan manipuladora.

Esta bien pero no mucho tiempo si?- Pregunte. Esta bien prometo que no van a ser muchas horas.

...

iba ser hora de irme pero platicamos con toda la familia y emmett estuvo haciendo sus bromas sobre... Sobre... Ustedes se lo imaginan no.

Edward POV

Cuando bella salió del cuarto escuche todo lo que decía en la llamada y la verdad me sentí un poco triste pero es algo que no se puede evitar yo pienso que todavía lo quiere y eso no me agrada por que yo la quiero, pero tal vez ella no se da cuenta.

..

. Edward puedo hablar contigo un ratito? Dijo en un tono raro como de pena. Si claro- le conteste y comenzamos a caminar lejos de la casa.

Esto... Edward?- raro definitivamente, nunca la había visto así de nerviosa.

Sí bella- le respondí incitándola a que me hiciera esa pregunta que la tenía así.

Emm... Te quiera preguntar si me prestas tu Volvo sólo que tu sabes que me hace falta comprar un coche si? Dijo haciendo esa carita de made by Alice, ay por que no le puedo negar nada?

Esta bien solo que si le pasa algo tendrás que sufrir mi furia ok? Le dije tratando de darle miedo

Eh.. Sí claro te prometo que va a regresar intacto- eso espero.

B POV

Ay que vergüenza pero ya que no hay de otra.

Edward puedo hablar contigo un ratito- ay que nervios...

Esto... Edward- se va a enojar yo se que escucho la conversación con Edmund.

Si bella- esas fueron sus únicas palabras lo más feo de todo es que desde que bajó para estar con toda la familia se ha estado portando muy distante conmigo y es bastante incómodo debo admitir.

Emm... Te quiera preguntar si me prestas tu Volvo sólo que tu sabes que me hace falta comprar un coche si?- Le pregunte tratando de dejar mis nervios.

Esta bien solo que sí le pasa algo tendrás que sufrir mi furia ok?- eso lo dijo con una cara que daría miedo si no supiera que esta jugando o eso creo?

Eh... Claro prometo regresarlo intacto- le dije tratando de no tirarme en sus brazos y besarlo. Pero me gano y me beso con no se? Amor y ternura? Así se lo devolví tratando de demostrar mis sentimientos hacia el.

Quiero saberlo todo cuando regreses sí? Recuerda qué de eso va a depender mi futuro y el tuyo si quieres- me dijo cortando el beso ay y ahora que voy a hacer?

Esta bien prometo contarte todo cuando regrese si?- le dije antes de que el pusiera las llaves de su Volvo en mis manos.

Despideme de todos si?- le pregunte tratando de no mostrar nada de mis emociones o hacer algo estúpido de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

...

El camino fue tranquilo y no fue para nada difícil encontrar el parque que indicó Edmund. Estacione el Volvo y me baje, comencé a caminar hacia el parque y allí estaba.

Hola ed...- le dije en un susurro.

* * *

hola chicas! como estan? Espero que todas muy bien :D

pues como todas sabemos andre regalo su historia, asi que para las que quieran saber me llamo ale! y de ahora en adelante voy escribir la historia.

ella va a seguir visitandonos solo que ya no va a escribir.

pd: que tal te parecio? Prometo mandarte el siguiente cap solo de que hoy no me dio tiempo :(


	12. MariVal2211

_**Hola! Este no es un capitulo les vengo a avisar que la historia ya no será totalmente mia la va a continuar MariVal2211 vean su cuenta para buscar la historia**_

_**Pds: La historia la borrare en dos días de aquí junto a la nota y se quedara en la otra cuenta **_


	13. Chapter 13

Edmund

BPOV  
Edmund se encontraba recargado en su auto. Se veía tan sexy con su ropa. Poco a poco me acerque a el...

-Hola ed... -mi voz soñada en un pequeño susurro. Apenas dije eso se volteó y me mostró una encantadora sonrisa, sus dientes blancos relucían perfectamente.

Él camino hasta mi, se paró justo enfrente de mi y tomo mi rostro con sus tersas manos y me beso. Al principio fue romántico, volví a sentir la corriente eléctrica, pero con menos intensidad.

Me sentía devastada por dentro. Sentía que estaba engañando a Edward, mi otro adonis. No sabía que hacer en esta situación. Era bastante confuso.

Edmund me seguía besando, no necesitábamos el aire para respirar. Poco a poco empezó a subir, ya no era romántico, suave y delicado. Ahora me tomaba con su otra mano mi cintura y nos besábamos salvajemente. Nuestras lenguas peleaban, danzaban o no se que.

Estábamos muy pegados en uno al otro. Incluso podía sentir su grande erección. Después se minutos o segundo nos separamos y junto nuestras frentes.

-¿Ves lo que provocas en mi? Sientes esa rara confección conmigo. Dime que la sientes. DIME.-me ordeno. En realidad no sabía que contestar. Y volvía el tema a mi cabeza de la confusión que sentía por él y por Edward.

-Claro... Claro que la siente Ed.- no se sí fue suficiente mi respuesta, pero hizo que mostrara una sonrisa torcida. Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a no se dónde.

EPOV (Edmund, no Edward)

Cuando volví a ver a mi preciosa Isabella, ya no me importo nada. Sólo éramos ella y yo. Quería que volviera conmigo y pasáramos la eternidad felices, como lo éramos hace unos pocos años.

Volver a sentir esa curiosa y extraña corriente eléctrica cada vez que la tocaba era tan magnífico. Y por fin, volver a probar esos deliciosos labios de mi Bella. Era realmente adictivo. Quería volver hacerla mía, pero le daría tiempo para no espantarla y que ella se fuera.

Nos dirigimos cine que se encontraba a unas cortas calles de donde estábamos. La tomé de la mano y con mi estúpida sonrisa en el rostro nos fuimos.

Cada vez que alguien miraba a MI BELLA, le miraba de forma muy mal. Tenían que saber que ella era mi y sólo mía. Así qué decidí tomarla por la cintura, para que vieran a quien le pertenecía.

Por fin llegamos al cine y pedí dos entradas para una película sin sentido. Ahora el mundo no tenía sentido. Bella tenía cara WTF? Queriendo decir que hacemos aquí, pero no piso peros.

No necesitamos comprar palomitas de maíz ni refresco, ya que Babia muy asqueroso.

El la sala del cine no había demasiada gente, sólo unas cuantas. La guíe para que nos sentáramos atrás y nadie nos pidiera molestar.

Apenas nos sentamos empece a besarla desesperadamente, como si fuera el último día de mi existencia, aunque sabía que nunca moría.

Ella me correspondió a los pocos segundos de la misma manera. Nuestros labios encajaban perfectamente al igual que nuestras lenguas, la cuales danzaban por doquier.

La acerque un poco más a mi para poder sentirla más cerca, pero era muy difícil por la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos. Empece a tocar sus muslos, ella gemía en mi boca. Era la misma gloria. Así es como quería que se quedara conmigo, para siempre.

Subí mi mano más y más hasta llegar a su plano estómago, en donde metí mi mano abajo de su blusa. Nunca separamos nuestras lenguas y bocas.

* * *

**Se que es muy corto, pero no tenía tanta imaginación y tiempo. Se que volví a regalar mi historia. Y que la nueva encargada la escribiría, pero pensé que como no actualizaba, yo subiría un capítulo nuevo. Espero que les gusté.  
Dejen su review.  
Besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nota  
Surgió un imprevisto y ya no podrán escribir mi historia.  
¿Quien puede o quiere ayudarme para poder acabarla? Pero necesito que si me ayude a poder acabarla y no tenga problemas.  
Si quieren ayudarme envíen un mensaje y lo contestare o un comentario. Las espero.

besos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota**

**Esto es definitivo NO escribiré más la historia por mi tiempo, la semana anterior era entrega de calificaciones y no me fue muy bien que digamos y mis problemas personales son... **

**Entonces creo que borrare la historia para esta semana, gracias por leer mi historia y sus comentarios acerca de que todo cambia. En mis muñecas trate de hacerme daño, pero es doloroso y creo que aún no estoy lista para descansar... **

**Hasta entonces. Besos  
Andrea.**


End file.
